winxfairiesfandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:ScarlethX
Could u make me TalkBoxs Tipper - Fairy of Nature 20:57, June 26, 2013 (UTC) Just find photos i posted Tipper - Fairy of Nature 00:46, June 27, 2013 (UTC) Could u get it bc i dont have them anymore Tipper - Fairy of Nature 00:50, June 27, 2013 (UTC) Thnx! Tipper - Fairy of Nature 00:56, June 27, 2013 (UTC) Ok can u do it bc i'm Busy. Flora - Fairy of Nature 01:13, June 27, 2013 (UTC) Can u? Flora - Fairy of Nature 01:30, June 27, 2013 (UTC) k Bye! Flora - Fairy of Nature 01:43, June 27, 2013 (UTC) Can u Make The Templates? Flora - Fairy of Nature 12:41, June 27, 2013 (UTC) no For Tecan Files Flora - Fairy of Nature 12:44, June 27, 2013 (UTC) Yeah tht is what Tecan Filies For Flora - Fairy of Nature 12:46, June 27, 2013 (UTC) Oh... I was going to make the B Grading Template... :( ♥Roxy♥ [http://magicaladventure.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:NTA65bz ♥'''Fairy of the Animals!♥] 13:05, June 27, 2013 (UTC) K Bye! Flora - Fairy of Nature 13:16, June 27, 2013 (UTC) Hey! Flora - Fairy of Nature 15:25, June 28, 2013 (UTC) I'm Good Do u Like WHat i did To Flora and Stella Page Flora - Fairy of Nature 16:00, June 28, 2013 (UTC) i did it Last night Flora - Fairy of Nature 16:06, June 28, 2013 (UTC) tht is my freind from fb' Flora - Fairy of Nature 17:28, June 28, 2013 (UTC) Yeah Hey could u let the other Pages look like Stella's and flora's but not the same words Flora - Fairy of Nature 17:43, June 28, 2013 (UTC) i told u not put any pictures on the Page it's done and u can't improve Send me the link frist Flora - Fairy of Nature 22:28, June 28, 2013 (UTC) Nice Picture! Flora - Fairy of Nature 11:38, July 1, 2013 (UTC) Okay! :D Hi ScarlethX Jade18 (talk) 15:31, July 1, 2013 (UTC) U Know Me? Then Say My Name Jade18 (talk) 15:34, July 1, 2013 (UTC) Yup but my NickName is Crystal But People Call Me Cloe But my Real Name is Jade Jade18 (talk) 15:36, July 1, 2013 (UTC) I Un-admined u bc u didn't follow the Rules Jade18 (talk) 15:39, July 1, 2013 (UTC) Oh! I'm Srry btw On Your wiki Please Dont have the same things on the top Jade18 (talk) 15:47, July 1, 2013 (UTC) Just put Diff Words bc People might see tht wiki and report tht wiki sometimes tht is like tht Jade18 (talk) 15:52, July 1, 2013 (UTC) then make me admin o0n your wiki so i can fix it up :) Jade18 (talk) 15:57, July 1, 2013 (UTC) kkz Deal! :) Jade18 (talk) 15:58, July 1, 2013 (UTC) Hey! Can u Make Me Sigs,TalkBoxs Jade18 (talk) 21:40, July 1, 2013 (UTC) Just two i want one Say Stella Fairy Of Shinning Sun Then Other one Flora Fairy Of Nature Jade18 (talk) 21:45, July 1, 2013 (UTC) u used my Photos On Your Gallery without my ask! no it wasn't! Flora - Fairy of Nature 14:47, July 3, 2013 (UTC) Uh....Hey! no bc u didn't follow the rules! Hey, how did you change the 'admin' sign next to the username to 'sirenix fairy'??? ✺Vera✺ ✺Fairy of the Universe!✺ 02:22, July 13, 2013 (UTC) Do u have Emila i can use for My Fb I Like it And Sure we Can Be B.F.F.S You Have Ask Cloe I'll Make You Admin if You Put a phone nuber in my fb account i told u After u give me your phone nuver for fb Are u On ? then can i have phone nuber to complet my Fb then i'll make u Admin Check Your Phone and Give me the Code k i did it Give Me the Code On Your Phone Huh? Levy1 (talk) 11:25, July 19, 2013 (UTC) Hey scarlethX if me Crystal/Nelli, Btw do you have Fanpop I do! MɇłłîForever (talk) 19:04, January 8, 2014 (UTC)